


The Rules

by CoCo (Cportera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cportera/pseuds/CoCo
Summary: The boys are surprising their Father and Harry wants nothing to do with it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge. The prompt for April was "The less I know the better."

Harry stood in the doorway taking in the scene before him. He sighed at the two teens in front of him. The boys wore twin expressions of youthful innocence combined with wariness at getting caught doing something they probably shouldn’t. There were several potion ingredients prepped on the counter and the cauldron was bubbling away. 

“Does your father know you’re in here?” He asked. The boys shared a look before the taller one slowly shook his head. “And what would he say if he found out?” Harry was surprised when the younger and slightly smaller of the two boys took a deep breath, “Dad please don’t say anything. It’s a surprise for Father.”

Harry stared at the brunette before glancing at the blond out of the corner of his eye. Both boys had hopeful looks on their faces. Harry made a decision. It was hard to tell with those two if they were going for a nice surprise or a prank. He put his hand up when it looked like they were going to say more. “The less I know the better, but you know the rules,” and he walked back down the hall.

Harry heard an indigent squawk from his husband as he put the finishing touches on breakfast. He turned to see the two boys at the table with such innocent blank faces. He had a sneaking suspicion that this was the end result of their brewing two days ago. He shook his head and finished fixing Draco’s coffee and breakfast. It was only his lightning-fast reflexes that kept him from dropping everything in shock. His husband stood in the doorway glowering at the boys with rainbow hair, complete with silver sparkles. The boys held their composure for all of a minute before they were laughing so hard tears were running down their cheeks. Draco smirked and took his seat at the table. “Laugh it up! You know the rules.”

Post with Banner Art Located [Here](https://thecocoscorner.wordpress.com/2020/04/26/the-rules/)


End file.
